


Second Chance

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, Dog Gets Hurt, Fluff, Hannibal has A Dog, Hannibal has Feelings, M/M, Second Chances, Suspension Of Disbelief, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years after the fall, Hannibal has been trudging through life without Will. In the face of an accident however, He will discover that serendipity often happens when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

He named the dog Will. 

It seemed fitting as the animal was fierce, brown haired, and always eager for his attention but never wanted to be touched unless under extreme duress. 

Hannibal took Will to the beach on the weekends, throwing a Frisbee and watching his hair sway in the breeze as he ran after it. Will was quite friendly to strangers, almost friendlier than he was with Hannibal, and there were times where Hannibal had to pull the dog away from a large crowd. 

It still hurt every time he called for Will, the memory fresh in his mind after all these years of Will’s bloody smile and “It’s beautiful,” before the fall. 

There were nights were Hannibal lie awake, hand petting through Will’s fur and imagining what his life would have been like had he been able to save Will. 

“...maybe that’s just fine.” 

He tried to tell himself that was enough, knowing Will was happy in his death, and that he should be able to move on. 

Eight years was a very long time to mourn. 

Hannibal was planning on coming out of his mourning period in a very spectacular fashion, a mix of blood and beauty as Will would no doubt have appreciated. 

Or he was, until Will was hit by a car. 

The mailman had been quite insistently pounding on the door and Hannibal was thinking of including the man, Frank, in his next sounder as he headed for the door throwing it open. 

“Yes, Frank? Is there something...” 

The man was quite old, nearing seventy five by Hannibal’s estimate, and in the time it took him to hand over the package two things happened: Ms. Sunlu’s cat from next door ran by and Will pushed his mailman down running out after her. 

“WILL!” 

Hannibal ran after the dog, short of breath as he yelled again, “GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! WILL!” just as the dog followed the Siamese into the street. 

The impact was so fast that Hannibal barely had time to blink and the driver was out of the car. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Is it okay?” 

Hannibal stood frozen, staring at the prone form of Will lying in the road. 

“Max! Hey Max!” 

He felt someone shake his shoulder and then took off running, kneeling down and pushing the driver out of the way. “I’m here, suniukas.” 

Will was breathing, and when he put his face to the dog’s chest the heart was beating slowly. 

“I called the emergency vet,” someone said, and Hannibal was suddenly grateful for this nondescript neighborhood he’d moved into instead of the villa by the sea he’d expected. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, “We must get him into a car.” 

Lifting Will up was a task, the dog whining and crying out when moved. Hannibal held himself stoic, eyes looking at the driver as he walked by and memorizing the man’s face. 

“I’m so sorry,” the man kept repeating as he got Will to his vehicle. 

The drive there was frantic, Ms. Sunlu in the passenger’s seat for some reason though he was grateful for her voice in his ear telling the direction to the emergency animal hospital. 

When he pulled up and several people came out, Hannibal was alarmed but felt Ms. Sunlu’s steady hand on his shoulder. “They knew we were coming, Max,” she assured, “Dr. Gregory is amazing. I take my Puddles here and he’s the best freaking vet I’ve ever…” 

Hannibal barely heard her as they entered, the hour suddenly noticeable in the lights filling the room. He had not realized how late the mail had come till now. 

“Frank was late with the mail,” he said, staring down at his hands and seeing blood. 

“Max…” 

“Excuse me, are you the owner?” 

A woman was standing in front of him, blonde haired and blue eyed. Hannibal nodded, “Yes.” 

“Please, this way. The doctor wants to speak to you.” 

Hannibal shook as he stood, shaking his head when his neighbor moved to follow. He felt thrown off, shaken to his core, and memories of the last time he’d lost a Will fresh in his mind. 

He was so caught up in his memories that the voice did not register at first. 

“I said, get him down and keep him down because he’s scared out of his…” 

“Sir, if you’d just…” the nurse directed him to a room where Hannibal sat, and handed him a form. 

“Well it looks like Will is…” 

Hannibal looked up sharply and thought at first he was hallucinating. 

The man in front of him had hair so long it was in a pony tail, a smooth face, and dark brown eyes. He looked just as surprised as Hannibal was. 

“Will.” 

Will wore a nametag that read Dr. Gregory, and Hannibal saw the quiver of his lip as he said, “He’s going to be fine, he…he’s a fighter. I don’t think the car hit him too hard.” 

The nurse said, “Doctor, I was just having Mr. Frerrin fill out his forms. I…” 

“Leave us alone Jennie.” 

The nurse left and the door closed, Hannibal letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

“I thought you were dead.” 

Will didn’t move closer and neither did Hannibal, taking in the sight of him. The feeling was not unlike a hunger long sated and he would gorge now while he could. “So did I,” Will whispered, 

“I…you got a dog.” 

Hannibal scoffed, “That of course would be the one thing you would notice of me. I am thankful it is not my appearance.” 

Will shook his head, “No, I,” he stepped forward and reached out to touch Hannibal’s salt and pepper beard, “I like the beard.” 

Hannibal’s hand came over his, “You look a vision. I,” he tightened his hold, “I do not recall ever seeing something so beautiful.” 

Will smiled, eyes shining, “You haven’t lost your people skills.” 

Hannibal stood and Will pushed him back down. “Will?” 

“Damien,” Will said, “Damien Gregory, super vet.” 

Hannibal frowned, “Maximus Frerrin, curator of a small museum.” 

Will touched his face. “You haven’t killed anyone. At all. I kept looking and you…you didn’t.” 

Hannibal shook his head. “I was not up to killing,” he grabbed Will’s hand, “Not without you.” 

Will let out a breath, wiping at his eyes. “I have to go. I…I have patients and,” he laughed, “You named the dog Will?” 

Hannibal smiled, “Of course. He reminded me very much of you.” 

Will shook his head and stepped back, “Nice to know I was still on your mind.” 

“Every single day.” 

Will swallowed, “I…I have to…” 

“Go.” 

Will nodded, “Will’s in the next room, you can go see him.” 

He left and Hannibal stared at the closed door, blinking rapidly and quite unsure if he’d just hallucinated the entire encounter. 

The clipboard containing his paperwork sat untouched on the ground and he filled it out to the best of his ability, hurrying out into the hall where a nurse stopped him. 

“You’re Will’s owner?” 

Hannibal nodded mutely, letting himself be led. 

His dog was lying bandaged on a gurney, quite sedated and looking better than before. He put his hand over Will’s heart. “It sounds steady.” 

The nurse smiled. “Dr. Gregory does the BEST work. He’s a miracle worker.” 

He handed her the clipboard and sat down beside Will, suddenly quite overwhelmed with everything. 

Will Graham was alive. 

Hannibal felt his vision blur as he started to pet Will. 

Would Will even want to be around him? His new life was rather prosperous, and he seemed quite content in it. Hannibal was a complication that surely he didn’t need. 

Hannibal felt an ache in his chest at the prospect of being rejected again, recalling the last time Will had denied him ending in a mess of blood and death. 

He could not even fathom hurting Will in that way again. 

More than likely it would be him that would be the mess, and Will would go on with his life. 

Hannibal didn’t hear the knock at the door or even Will come inside, not until he cleared his throat. 

“He’s looking good.” 

Hannibal did not look up, continuing his petting. “Yes, I was quite worried.” 

Will was quiet as he moved about taking notes and writing things. 

“What made you get the dog? He’s what, it says four?” 

Hannibal smiled, “He found me, on the anniversary of your,” he shook his head, “Death.” 

“Oh. He’s beautiful, I didn’t take him for a stray.” 

“He was not,” Hannibal murmured, looking up, “He had a very old owner who very happily gave him to me. I was not especially equipped to train a puppy, but we managed.” 

Will laughed and Hannibal just about gasped, eyes on him again. 

“I would have paid good money to see that.” 

They shared a look for almost too long, silently staring until the door opened behind Will. “Doctor, Ms. Mulber is asking about Fluffy?” 

Will nodded, “Yes, I,” he looked at Hannibal, “I’ll be right back. He’s gonna have to stay overnight for observation but he’s okay. A few broken ribs but nothing…” 

“Doctor!” 

Will sighed, “I’ll be back.” 

Hannibal watched him go and then was surprised to feel a stirring in Will on the table. He pressed his hand to the dog’s flank. “I am here, suniukas. I am here.” 

Will calmed and Hannibal pressed his cheek to the dog’s side, closing his eyes. 

When he woke it was to someone shaking him. 

“Hannibal?” 

He startled, nearly falling out of his chair at seeing Will above him. 

“I must have fallen asleep.” 

Will nodded, “I think you could stay, if you wanted. We don’t usually let people stay, but if you…” 

Hannibal shook his head, “No, I believe I’ll return in the morning unless you believe he will wake before then?” 

Will shook his head, “No.” 

“Okay then.” 

Hannibal got up and started for the door, only for Will to call out, “So you’re just gonna act like this is normal?” 

He turned and saw Will’s angry gaze. “Nothing in our lives has ever been normal, Will.” 

Will scoffed, “So you’re just gonna what? Leave? Maybe start bringing Will here? Say, ‘Nice to see you’ and just…” 

Hannibal sighed, “What do you wish for me to do, Will? Beg for your attention? Fall to my knees in thankful prayer that you’ve been returned to me? I am not a religious man, but I had hoped  
for years that you were an amnesiac somewhere and would find me again. Or just angry enough to stay away but would still return. Neither of those things happened and now by chance, I find you living the life you would have always wanted. I will not stand in the way of that.” 

Will’s face fell. “Oh.” 

Hannibal turned and walked out into the darkened hallway, wondering just how late it was. He took out his phone and saw it was past ten, the office no doubt having been closed down hours ago. He headed for the front door, hearing Will’s keys clanging together as he came up from behind. 

“I have to unlock it,” Will mumbled, reaching across him. 

Hannibal said nothing, the door unlocking just as Will pulled back to stare into his eyes. “I missed you,” Will whispered hoarsely, “I missed you every single day. I…I named one of my horses Hannibal and one of them Ripper, I,” he shook his head, “I haven’t had a relationship with anyone in eight fucking years and now you’re just…” 

Hannibal grabbed the front of his coat and pulled Will to him, crashing their mouths together. He moaned, tasting every part of Will long denied and feeling tears not knowing if they were his or Will’s. When they parted both were panting, Will’s cheek pressed against his. 

“I need you, beloved, so deeply that I find the prospect of a life alone again quite unfathomable.” 

Will laughed, “You’re such an asshole, I thought you were just gonna leave. I…I love you. You know?” 

Hannibal pulled back slightly, staring into Will’s eyes as he smiled. 

“I do now.” 

Will kissed him again, pulling onto Hannibal’s tie and yanking him inside. 

Hannibal had no idea where he was being led but did not care, delighting in Will’s growl of frustration before throwing off whatever touched his desk and pressing Hannibal into it. 

“I need to,” he panted, “I need to just feel you. I don’t…” 

Hannibal nodded and soon they were both without clothes, grinding obscenely against each other as lips tasted every bit of skin that was closest. 

When he succumbed to his passion, wrapped up in Will’s arms, Hannibal sobbed into Will’s neck, whispering, “Will,” over and over again. Will groaned, “I’m not going anywhere,” as he spilled quite messily over them both. 

Hannibal did not care. 

He pressed his lips to Will’s cheek, neck, and mouth as he breathed, “That was very satisfying.” 

Will laughed, “Gee, thanks,” he kissed Hannibal’s ear, “I should probably check on the dogs and the one cat.” 

Hannibal groaned, “Beloved…” 

“It’s my job, Hannibal. I wouldn’t tell you not to look at paintings.” 

Hannibal mumbled, “That is not what a…” 

Will detangled himself and used tissues to wipe away the mess, pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s mouth quickly. “I’ll be right back.” 

Hannibal nodded and cleansed himself the same, fixing his clothing and heading in to Will’s room. The dog was the same and Hannibal could not resist looking at his chart. 

“It’s not exactly the same as human charts.” 

He looked up and saw Will, shirt half open and cheeks flushed. 

“I see.” 

Will walked over and took the chart, putting it back before hugging Hannibal to him. “I can’t believe you have a dog.” 

“It is not so strange.” 

Will laughed, “Not so strange? You barely tolerated my dogs and now you have one, it’s just…” 

“One,” Hannibal said softly, wrapping his arms around Will, “That is the difference. Also Will is quite congenial and a very good companion.” 

Will kissed him, a deep and dirty kiss of possession that stirred Hannibal to his core. He whimpered when Will parted them, chasing Will’s mouth with his for more but was denied. 

“You’re so different but exactly the same.” 

Hannibal pressed his palm to Will’s cheek. “As are you.” 

Will let out a long breath and closed his eyes, nuzzling Hannibal’s palm before he opened his eyes again. “When are you going to start again?” 

Hannibal paused. “Start what again?” 

Will put his hand over Hannibal’s. “The sounders, the,” he sighed, “I know you.” 

“I had every intention,” Hannibal explained, “Did you know this very evening is the anniversary of our last kill?” 

Will nodded, “Yeah. I know.” 

Hannibal smiled at him. “I was going to start again, but then…Will was hurt and then I found you again.” 

Will touched his cheek. “But you want to, with me.” 

Hannibal sighed, “Will…” 

“I’m not going to go through this, Hannibal. I’ve worked really hard on this life, but I’d give it all up for you. I can be a vet anywhere, you have contacts and I have contacts. I…” he stepped closer to Hannibal, “I want to. I have lists.” 

Hannibal’s eyes widened. “Will.” 

Will took his hand and kissed it softly, “Just tell me when.” 

Hannibal hugged him, burying his face in Will’s neck. 

“I will.” 

For now, he was content to wait. 

He had both of his Wills and a life to start anew.

Will sighed, “Oh and I have a bit of a confession to make.” 

Hannibal looked at him and frowned. “Yes?” 

“I have four dogs and a cat.” 

Hannibal smiled. “I cannot wait to meet them.”


End file.
